


Fade into you

by LeoDios



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: F/M, FC Barcelona, M/M, Multi, Shower Sex, post victory locker room sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9676028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoDios/pseuds/LeoDios
Summary: You find yourself scanning the room for him. It's become automatic by now. Searching for him, pulling him to you, taking any chance to be next to him - physically close to him.If you're one of the stars, he's the sun. If people shout your name, they scream his with hungry desperation. You're just a man, and he is Dios. No matter who tries to wrench you away from his side, you're not budging. You know this, and most people close to you know this too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from a Mazzy Star song. Here, if you want to listen to it while you read.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oJ9E0mC9Cwk

It's the most familiar smell in the world, but intensified many times over.

 

That locker room musk. Sweat, blood, soil, crushed grass. Sex. Whether anyone was having it right then, or just thinking about it. The smell of victory, of relief. Steam. Buzzing noise. And today - at the end of a spectacularly victorious season - free flowing cava. The smell of alcohol, slippery floor. Everyone easy and careless. Bodies slamming against bodies, pressing together, muscles rippling.

 

The sound of wild laughter.

 

You really don't have many moments to yourself. Especially if you're one of the _goleadors_ , one of the stars.

 

You find yourself scanning the room for him. It's become automatic by now. Searching for him, pulling him to you, taking any chance to be next to him - physically close to him. 

 

If you're one of the stars, he's the sun. If people shout your name, they scream his with hungry desperation. You're just a man, and he is _Dios_. No matter who tries to wrench you away from his side, you're not budging. You know this, and most people close to you know this too.

 

Someone is close to you, smiling, holding a clipboard and pen, a couple of jerseys wrapped around her arm. You look at her in confusion. She's stunningly beautiful, wearing a very tight dress, and has long, dark, flowing hair. She's saying something but you're distracted.

 

Suddenly all you can think about is fucking.

 

You can feel your cock getting hard.

 

"Huh?" you finally manage.

 

"I am really sorry to disturb you here, but I was sent to get your signatures on these two shirts. Apparently there is a..."

 

And she nervously chatters on and on while you don't even pay attention because your cock is aching. You've got it, some important guest of of someone probably wanted a signed shirt. They sent her. You take the jerseys from her arm, as well as the pen she's holding out. You press them against a locker, as she waves the clipboard at you.

 

You give the shirts back and expect her to leave. Except.

 

She's giving you that look, which is not helpful to your cock. At all.

 

"Congratulations," she says, smile dazzling.

 

"Uh thanks."

 

Somebody comes up and presses a big bottle of cava into your hands.

 

"You want some?" you offer.

 

She doesn't need a second invitation. She nods excitedly and comes closer. She starts speaking again but someone has started the music and it is so loud, you can't really hear her.

 

"Sorry we don't have glasses," you say. You lift the bottle and take a swig. She laughs, like she's never seen anything funnier. She doesn't take the bottle when you offer it to her, but simply tips her head back and opens her mouth. You lift the bottle and pour. 

 

Of course the liquid splashes out all over her face. She laughs hysterically, dress soaked in cava. You apologise profusely. She grabs the bottle from you and pours it over your head. 

 

The atmosphere in here is getting frenzied. Everyone is dancing, moving, making out.

 

Suddenly your hands are in her thick, wavy hair, and her leg is wrapped around your waist. You kiss her hungrily. You put your hands on her ass and press her to you, to your cock.

 

You turn her around, press her against the locker, press your cock against her firm ass. You move the curtain of hair aside and bite down lightly on her shoulder. 

 

"I want to fuck you right now. Okay?"

 

You haven't forgotten your manners after all, no matter how horny you are.

 

"Oh fuck, _yes_!" she breathes.

 

Then it's just a matter of hiking up that ridiculously short dress of hers, roughly pushing aside some flimsy excuse for undergarment, and pressing into her already dripping wet pussy.

 

She's moaning loudly, you're fucking into her hard. All at once you feel eyes on you. You turn your head, and see Leo walking towards you. He's taken off his jersey but he's still wearing the tight undershirt. He looks sweaty, happy, tired.

 

Your eyes meet and Leo gives you a half-smile, and a little wink. It's that silly wink of a man who should never be winking at anyone or anything. Yet it threatens to break you utterly.

 

She's moaning, _why did you stop, don't stop,_ and she's writhing under you. You put your hand on her hip to still her. You press your mouth to her ear. _Shhhh,_ you say, _hang on._  


Leo sits down on the bench and goes about his business, as if today is an ordinary day. He pulls off his shoes and socks.

 

You have an idea and you wonder if she'll go for it. You're going to try, what the hell.

 

"Hey, do you want to...do you want to blow Messi?"

 

She goes completely still under you for a second before jerking her body around, literally shaking with excitement.

 

"Yes, yes, yes!" And then she laughs out loud.

 

You turn to Leo, who looks up and catches your eye again.

 

You nod towards her.

 

"You want to?"

 

Leo doesn't answer but he doesn't break eye contact as he leans his arms back on the bench and parts his thighs.

 

You're both down on the ground now, on your knees in front of Leo.

 

Earlier you were just aroused, high on victory. Now it's turned into something else. Everything seems blurry, slowed down but speeded up at the same time, buzzy. You watch as if from far away, as she bends down and reaches for Leo's shorts.

 

You almost feel paralysed as she strokes his cock a few times and then swallows it deep.

 

You're not sure how you didn't come instantly, you certainly felt like you might.

 

Leo's eyes flutter shut, and he leans back further. Other than that, he doesn't react much to the enthusiastic blowjob he's receiving.

 

You can't look away. 

 

When you notice that you're slowly stroking your cock in response to the scene in front of you, you snap out of it. You place your hands on her hips and pull her ass towards you. You push your cock inside her again. You start to fuck in and out.

 

Then you realise Leo's opened his eyes and he's looking at you. His eyes are hazy and he has a slight smile on his face. You can't help moaning out, you're so aroused. You go deeper inside her, as she pushes her ass back towards you, head bobbing up and down Leo's shaft. 

 

You put one hand on her hip, guiding your pace. You put your other hand on her head, pushing her head up and down, guiding her pace.

 

Every time you look up, Leo is looking at you. You can't handle it more than one or two seconds at a time, before you have to look away. You fuck faster and faster, you pull her head up and down faster and faster.

 

You come inside her, shuddering and moaning. You press against her body for a second. When you look up, Leo's eyes are wide and glazed. He looks away and puts a hand gently on her head to still her. He pulls her off softly.

 

He's still hard, but he pulls up his shorts and walks away towards the showers.

 

You stare after him, both of you on the floor. You notice the jerseys you just signed, crumpled on the ground dirty with dust and cava.

 

You stand up and go after him.

 

There's only one person showering right now. In the very last stall.

 

You stand at the doorway and watch him through the steam. He's leaning against the tiles, supporting himself with one arm. His back muscles ripple subtly. He knows you're watching him. He's gone very still.

 

Then he turns around and leans on the tiles. He leans his head back and looks at you through the shower of water. His eyes are defiant. His cock is hard and flushed.

 

"Just because we shared someone doesn't mean we..."

 

He fades away.

 

"What doesn't it mean?" you ask.

 

He bites his bottom lip and looks down. You know he's nervous, afraid, and your heart aches. You want to reach out but you know you have to bide your time.

 

"Leo," you try, "can I turn this off?"

 

He nods still looking down. You turn off the water. You strip down and walk into the stall, you're engulfed by the thick steam. By Leo. You've seen him naked, but you've never been this close before. 

 

You feel your skin vibrating. Yearning to touch him.

 

But he presses into the tiles behind him, as if trying to shrink away from you. You don't touch him, but you place a palm next to his head. You look down at him. You want the fear to disappear from his eyes. 

 

You want to say the right thing.

 

Do the right thing.

 

But what is that?

 

You want to take his hand, take his breath away, take his heart.

 

You want to fade into him.

 

You're still not touching, but you feel connected in a million ways. You feel you could find him anywhere, in the pitch dark, with no sense of where you are. You'd still feel him wherever he was, you'd crawl to him, you'd be drawn to him. You'd reach into darkness and find him.

 

"Leo, why did you leave?" you finally manage, glancing down at his erection.

 

"I just...didn't want to."

 

You trail a finger lightly down the side of his neck, along his shoulder, curve down and continue along his taut arm. You watch with fascination as goosebumps appear on the surface of his skin. You smile as he flushes a deep crimson.

 

You can feel him relaxing a little. You want to make sure it's going to be okay. That he's not going to bolt, reject you, freak out, get angry. But at this moment you realise you can't rule any of it out. You realise how much of a risk you're taking. You feel your heart beating painfully hard. You also realise that this is the only way it could ever play out. You have to risk everything. You have to jump off the cliff.

 

You bend down and kiss him on the soft skin of his throat, the spot under his jaw. His pulse jumps up and his body shudders visibly.

 

You brace yourself against the tiles and slowly move your body towards him until you're pressing up against him. He parts his thighs and your knee goes between them. You can feel the hardness of his cock.

 

You lick the spot and suck on it softly and he moans. How sweet is that sound, the sound of him opening to you.

 

Fading into you.

 

You feel bolder now so you move down his neck, licking and sucking. At the same time you press harder against him.

 

You know you're going to kiss him, but you're afraid to. You put it off as long as you can. You cradle his face in your hands, you kiss his forehead, both his cheeks. All this time you see nothing but his lips, pink, soft, inviting.

 

Finally you close your eyes and do it.

 

Nothing could have prepared you for this moment.

 

When you feel his hot mouth, his lips parting automatically, your tongue colliding against his tongue. When. You. Don't exist anymore. Not like you existed before. You break. You break and come back. Come back and break.

 

He's kissing you back. He's stealing your breath, all your life from you. You push your tongue deeper and deeper. He responds vigorously. Almost violent in the way he laps you up, bites your lip, battles with your tongue.

 

And the sounds he makes, the broken moans. You can't tell if he's pushing you off or pulling you to him, so frantic are his movements, nails scratching all over your skin. 

 

You manage to disentangle yourself from him long enough to go down on your knees, take his cock in your mouth. Immediately his hands are in your hair, pulling and pushing at the same time.

 

You've always wanted to do this. Go down and blow him. You've thought about it a million times. Not only that, you've always wanted to give him the best blowjob of his life. You've thought it all through, every little move you're going to make.

 

That's not how it plays out. A great haze clouds your mind as you simply take his cock in your mouth, so deep that you feel it in your throat, unable to move at all as Leo presses you down. You clutch at his thighs, his ass. 

 

You're completely helpless, and you can feel Leo in the same state. The stall is still foggy with steam and you just cling to each other until Leo moans brokenly, and you feel his come spurting against your throat.

 

That's when you come back, as if you've been unconscious all this time. Leo's in a state though. He slides down so he's sitting on the floor. He's shaking like a leaf and he curls his knees up. He's breathing heavily, and he covers his face with his hands. Hands that are trembling.

 

"Leo," you say, "Leo look at me. Say something."

 

He doesn't say a word, but he shakes his head a little.

 

You're still on your knees, still, waiting. You start to feel afraid.

 

You're about to say something again, and then Leo finally moves his hands from his face. There are tear tracks on his face, his eyes are damp and beautiful. He looks undone, you've never seen quite this look on his face before. You immediately realise how precious it is, this look just for you.

 

"Leo..." you say again, but your voice is a whisper.

 

He won't, or can't, speak. He reaches for you and you lean over him, tangling limbs together, falling over him. And then he laughs and pulls your body closer to him.

 

It's very awkward in the slippery stall, in the limited space, trying to be together, touch each other in as many ways as possible. You start kissing. This kiss is easy, relieved, sure of itself.

 

The world comes back. You can hear the shouts and the loud music from the next room once again.

 

"You want to go to my place?" Leo is saying.

 

You nod happily. You kiss him again.

 

*

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if it seems I neglected the woman character in the end. She was really just an excuse for Leo and Ney to get together. For what it's worth, I think she had a great time. ;)


End file.
